icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20150603142059
I'm reading through old comments (yes, I'm that ''bored) and I found a '''juicy rant I wrote from New Year's Eve'': "Don't mind me, just more Madi ranting. Whooo! ;P Okay, this entire situation makes me more bitter than ever that Nathan chose to waste his life with Madisen for 4 years. I know you can't help who you supposedly fall in love with but I'm fairly convinced she had him under a ''spell''. Seriously, aside from the brunette hair, Madisen wasn't his type ''at all'' and anyone could see that. All she did was suck him further into the vapid, fake world of Hollywood, the nasty sides of Christianity and made him so co-dependent and needy that he literally couldn't ''function daily without a lady in his life. In the end, I'm sure that's exactly what she wanted. I gotta give her props for whatever voodoo she did to make him '''''SO goddamn obsessed with her that he quite literally couldn't live without her and is now desperately searching to fill the void. It doesn't even matter that Meghan is 5 years older or that she clearly doesn't fit any of his usual qualifications. She's female and that's seriously all that matters. Who knows if Nathan will ever actually snap out of it and start making actual friends. It's pathetic and sad to watch, even as a very casual fan at best, what is going on with Nathan at the moment. Meghan will almost surely reject him and then who will he end up hitting on? Miranda?? -.- For as much as I bag on Jennette, at least she actually has ''a circle of friends around her. Nathan would do good to follow her example and start searching for something similar in his life; not lovers but actual ''friends '''''of either gender. It could be church pals, co-stars, I don't care as long as they're semi-regularly in the picture and Nathan can confide/depend on them. Honestly, Nathan seems even more far gone than Jennette at times. xP Alright, this is gonna dip into a ramble/not-a-rant about Narly. While Nathan's unyielding pursuit of Carly was mildly irritating, she was still far'' better-suited for him than Meghan or pretty much anyone else on the market. She was smart, sweet, down-to-earth and the basis for a relationship was already there from Season 1 of iCarly. Unfortunately (and again, I don't blame her for this), Carly basically rejected him by going back to her ex-boyfriend. And as such, now Nathan isn't even ''speaking to her even though this feels like a missed opportunity to form an actual '''''friendship. Yeah, we all obviously know he didn't mean "best friend" in that way, but they still could have been buddies and talked on Twitter. Although, maybe it couldn't have the blatantly flirty undertones that it did. Either way, the endless pursuit should have stopped there ''with him and he shouldn't be forcing girls from Point A (the shooting range) to Point B (omgBFFsjkBF/GF!!1) in this short a timespan. :P '''Tl;dr: Madisen's a vapid witch and Nathan needs more friends. Stop skirt-chasing, damnit! ^_^" While I probably '''''shouldn't have been so hard on Madi, it just goes to show how everyone was already seeing warning signs '''last year that Nathan was having '''relationship woes and freakishly ''rushing into things ''with random women. Little did we all know he would be freaking ''ENGAGED ''in just a few short months. :P